Raven's New Look
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: One shot, possible lemon. Raven gets a new look and something very unexpected happens during a call for help. COMPLETE


**I found some artwork on another website while I was browsing some of my cousins artwork there. It inspired this little tale, which is tame considered my tastes. I hope the artist doesn't mind me writing it. Call it a lemon if you want to that won't offend me. For those who have been asking posting a link to the pic this was based on is NOT allowed. See my profile for further info.

* * *

  
**

Raven's New Uniform

Raven stands in front of the mirror looking at the newest version of her uniform. She's getting older, in another year she will no longer be a teenager. Long gone are the days of spandex. She has grown up and her tastes are changing. Her new look is a sleeker black latex leotard so tight it looks as if it were painted on her womanly curves along with the matching thigh high spiked heeled boots. She turns looking at the back it isn't much more than a g-string between her ample butt cheeks. The sleeves of the leotard end in fingerless gloves. Gone too are the jeweled belts and gloves replaced by blue metallic cuffs around her wrists, ankles, and neck. She picks up her brush and runs it through her now waist length indigo hair. She looks over at her bed where the cloak she has worn for so long lays. It is left behind as she leaves her room when the Titan alert sounds.

Raven looks around the chemical lab. One of the experiments had apparently gone awry and the scientists need the help of the Titans to stop the rampaging monstrosity. Why the newly christened Nightwing had thought it best to split up and search she can't even begin to fathom. She opens the door that leads out into the factory area. The lighting is dark and creepy for a manufacturing area. She climbs the stairs up to the catwalk to get a birds eye view of the area. She walks halfway across before she stops to take a good look. Two big vats of chemicals are cracked, obviously they leaked out, and merged into whatever they're looking for now. She starts to leave the catwalk but finds herself unable to move. She looks down to find some some liquid latex looking tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She tries to use her powers to get it off only to have more entwine in her legs and snake up her body. The more she tries to use her powers against it, the stronger it seems to become. Before she can yell for help a tentacle wraps around her head covering her mouth. It oozes over her dragging her down to the catwalk grating pinning her there. She struggles to move but can't. It spreads out encasing her entire body then it begins to move taking Raven along with it. It travels the length of the catwalk and then up to the ceiling where it pops open and air vent and takes her inside. Raven struggles become frantic as she is unable to draw breath. It pauses as if its thinking before it finally uncovers only her nose allowing her to breathe. She can't possibly fathom what this thing wants with her. The air system kicks on making it very cold, Raven notices that the cold seems to slow this thing down. She tries to summon her powers but she realizes as it speeds up that its only absorbing her dark energy. It goes down popping another vent in what must be an underground storage area. It carries her into the middle of the room and stops. She swears it almost seems to be looking around to make sure there are no threats. It moves her onto her left side pinning her arms behind her back. It clamps her ankles tight and her mouth closed as part of it oozes inside her skin tight leotard. She panics at first as it fills her vagina and anus growing ever larger inside her to the point of pain. It moves roughly within her rocking her body. More of it slides inside the leotard and encircles her ample breasts pumping them kneading, twisting her nipples in time to its rhythm. Raven's struggles lessen as she finds its assault very pleasurable. She begins to move it time with it as much as she can. It only partially releases its hold on her to let her play along. More of it seeps into her mouth as if it were french kissing her. It entwines with her tongue before snaking down her throat. She moans deeply as she sucks heavily on it. She cries out as it finally brings her to a mind blowing orgasm. She just lays there with in still inside her as she breathes heavily.

Nightwing who had been searching the area. Hears the cry. He rushes to the source, pushing open a heavy door to find the creature they're looking for tangled up with Raven.

Raven looks up as the thing seems to hiss at Nightwing as it drags her away. She shakes her head, struggling for a moment before the creature releases her mouth.

"Hold on Raven, I'll get you out of-"

"-No!"

"No?"

"Everything is fine...in fact I think I'll keep it."

"Keep it?" As he takes in the way the creature has her tied up he realizes what he heard wasn't a cry for help.

"Do lock the door on your way out. Oh, and don't wait up. I'm sure I'll be home very late."

The next morning Nightwing finds Raven in OPS making tea. Its more than a little awkward for him after what he saw last night. He doesn't know quite how to approach the issue so he tries to break the ice. "I had a hell of a time trying to explain how you stopped that thing last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah...so what exactly did you do with it?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not letting it out of my sight."

When she doesn't say more, Nightwing decides not to press her. He figures after last night, he is better off not knowing. He starts out of the room but stops turning back toward her when he reaches the doorway. He is about to speak again but stops when he sees her squirm as a small giggle escapes her.

"Behave yourself. Playtime only comes when we're in private."

Nightwing just stands there slack-jawed as realizes that the monster has replaced Raven's new latex suit. He just slowly backs away and leaves the two of them alone.

* * *

**Poor Nightwing...I think he's traumatized.**


End file.
